The Unpredictable Infestation
by Quechingon
Summary: Trips are supposed to be fun. You aren't supposed to end up stuck in a place such a New York with the sense that death is near. They can't help that now though, but the strange dreams that Altaïr has been having, might lead up to more madness. AU Altaïr/Alex pairing, more pairing maybe. Ratings may change later. **STORY ON PERMANENT HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Altaïr knew this was a bad – no horrible – idea. As much as he he was neutral about trips, he felt that going to New York wasn't a place he had wanted to go recently, but he went anyway, his friends not giving him a choice.

Oh how Altaïr regretted it so much. It was stupid really, he just couldn't understand why him, Malik, Kadar, Desmond, and well, everyone went to New York. It was supposed to be a lot of fun, just hanging out. That's not at all how it was like though now. As soon as they landed in New York, the sense of calm left his body once more. About 2 days later, everyone realized they should have listened to Altaïr. News arrived of a man named Alex Mercer who had just released a woman named...Greene was it? It didn't matter, but since massive monsters roamed the streets, Hunters as they were called, and people who limped as though they were drunk but attacked with an unusual strength, everyone realized getting home would not be an option at all.

At least not any more. But they couldn't do anything now but survive. They often went out together in groups, gathering supplies and food to help them survive through this nightmare. Altaïr and Ezio were the only brave souls to go alone. Nobody else even thought of doing that. For death would have a strong hold on them.

About a week and a half later, Altaïr was the only one who actually adjusted to the new lifestyle. Everyone else thought he was mad, but never spoke a word against his actions, after all he was the oldest, being about 26 years old (Malik being a close second, barely younger). He was always the leader as some would say, except most likely Malik who would disagree.

Caught in thought, Altaïr was inside a building, looking for canned food and first aid supplies for the group. After searching for several minutes, he found some items and stuffed in his bag, only to stop when he heard someone call his name.

"Altaïr, have you found anything yet?" Ah, it was Desmond, funny how close Desmond looked to Altaïr and Ezio, considering they were only cousins.

"Yes, a couple first aid kits and a can of food." His voice spoke softly, focused on finishing putting the stuff in his bag. He stood up slowly and stretched. He had been crouching down for quite a while now. Suddenly, stopping mid-stretch, he heard a shot and a scream, then silence. Ignoring Desmond's plea to wait, he ran outside, to see what was going on. When he arrived, military tanks were in the area, blasting anything that seemed to move with a little limp. Normally Altaïr seemed to respect the military, hell growing up we wanted to be part of it, but seeing them kill innocents, even if they were close to the infected made him pissed off. Altaïr even saw one tank run over multiple people, not even giving any fucks about lives they had just taken away, that once was when no infected were visible to the eye.

"-ïr? Altaïr! Wake up, we need to get moving right away. We need to head back into the apartment, everyone else is waiting there." Altaïr brushed the hand of his shoulder and continued to walk, in strides that seemed to be so quiet that people wouldn't notice him if they listened hard enough.

"Alright." And without another word, Desmond was left in the dust. Soon of course he followed after him back to their apartment where everyone was at.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, stares welcomed them, most happy that they were back, safe.

"Altaïr! You're back!" Kadar got up and walked up to him, his eyes seemed to show that he was bursting with joy. It also seemed like he was going to hug him, but felt that would be embarrassing to do. Altaïr simply smiled back and walked over to a couch, where Kadar sat down with him, smiling widely. Desmond brought a chair over from the dinning room table and took a seat in the living room. They were lucky that all the rooms were so huge, it was amazing luck.

"Manage to find some food, or did you take it just for yourself?" Ah, so Malik finally decided to join in the conversation and stop reading. That was rare. Altaïr threw a glare and before he managed to respond, Desmond beat him to it.

"Only one can. We have enough food already, probably even more than enough, what we need now is first aid." Desmond spoke hesitated at first, knowing Altaïr would not be happy about it.

"Hm, fair enough." And without another word, Malik went back to his book. After then, silence filled the room again. It was about 30 minutes till anyone brought up any subjects, and then they talked until the soft bright blue sky turned to a purple black color. It was getting extremely late. Altaïr flinched a little at a sudden weight on his shoulders, but relaxed when he realized that Kadar had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed and let it pass, after all it was a long day for almost everyone. Altaïr started to feel his eyes droop but they flew back open again. When he glanced around everyone was gone. Either he wasn't paying attention or he really did fall asleep.

"Altaïr, help me take Kadar to bed," Malik stood up and twisted his torso, letting out a rather loud crack before he walked over. "Help me." He didn't even try to sound nice, not like the other cared at all. Altaïr simply got up and rolled his eyes Malik before he picked Kadar up bridal style and carried him into a rather large room where Malik and Kadar shared. He set him down gently on the bed, before he walked out of the room. "Thanks Altaïr." Malik spoke before he went into the bedroom, and walked to the other bed, one they had used from another apartment room, to go to sleep.

"No problem." Altaïr closed the door without another word and walked slowly across the living room, turning the lights off. After finally getting into his room he grabbed the door knob and shut the door ever so slowly, so as to not to make a sound. After changing into a pair of simple black basketball shorts and white plain white t-shirt, he lay on his bed, folding his arms behind his head and relaxed. He shut his eyes. He reached over and grabbed a remote controller and turned on the television. He made sure to turn the volume down, Malik and Kadar were light- sleepers, well Kadar not so much. After looking through the channels for about 15 minutes, purely bored. Finally he gave up, turned off the TV and shut his eyes.

* * *

Altaïr opened his eyes to rather large thud outside. Rubbing his eyes, he jumped out of bed, put on his sneakers and jogged outside to the living room. Walking slowly he saw a man in what looked like a suit standing there looking around frantically. Then right before Altaïr's very eyes, his appearance changed , he was no longer a simple man in a suit, but from what he could tell, a man clad in a leather jacket and simple blue jeans. Altaïr grabbed a gun from the coffee table and ran outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Altaïr said once he got outside with his gun pointed man, he looked down at the other . His hairs on his neck stood up when he realized who it was. Alex Mercer. Shit. He should have realized, it's not like every single man has the ability to change their shape and form. How could he be so stupid?

"Hiding. Now go the fuck away, I'm feeling rather generous today. If you leave now, then you may live." Alex spoke loudly to make his point. He glared at the other younger male, which surprisingly was a bit taller than him. That didn't stop him from glaring either way. He didn't seemed scared like fuck like others had when they saw him, he was a tad calm from what he could tell. It was hard after all since it was so dark outside. All Alex could see was his Honey colored eyes which seemed to glow in the night. Weird.

Altaïr just sighed, unsure of what to say. After all, Alex Mercer, the world's deadliest man as standing in front of him. Slow slowly, he lowered his gun and looked away at the moon. He got distracted so distracted by the moon he forgot about Mercer. Alex used this moment to study Altaïr. Besides his unusual eyes, from what he could tell he seemed like a normal human. Sure he was probably strong, he looked like speed was something more his type. The way he stood looked like he was extremely tired, Alex could imagine why. He had never seen him around, probably new to this area. Alex averted his gaze just in time so that Altaïr did not catch him staring.

"Ah, right. I shall leave." Altaïr walked over to the door leading to inside the apartment. He opened it then stood there for a second. Then walked inside and shut the door. Alex turned around and glanced at where the other had been. Part of him was tempted to consume him, the other was just curious about the man. He was so strange. Alex stood on the balcony for 10 more minutes caught in thought before he jumped off the building, falling in such a speed that would be deemed dangerous for any regular human. Then again that was something Alex was not.

* * *

Well, started a new story. Gah I'm tired.

I do not own any characters in this story.

Probably will update this eventually, not sure when...I really should try to work on making the chapters longer...will do that for the next chapter. Let me know also of spelling errors too please!


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning, Altaïr rubs his eyes gingerly, and sits up slowly to avoid getting any dizzier than he currently is at the moment. He sits at the end of his bed with his elbows on his knees hunched over rubbing his temples gently trying to get rid of the pulsing pain in his head. After a few minutes of doing so, he walks over to a dresser, than is worn from age, scratches coat the surface where objects were dragged around without care. Altaïr reaches out for the handles and grasps them loosely and opens the dressed to show it's contents. With half-lidded eyes color of honey he glances at the contents before pulling out a simple outfit. An old white hoodie, simple jeans, and a gray shirt with the name of some band scribbled on the front. His body feels so heavy that he changes at a slower pace as he normally would. He drags his feet out the bedroom door and says a good morning to everyone there. Which is a lot, it surprised him at first how many people could fit in here. A cool chill blows in from the open sliding door, opened due to the heat circulating from the body.

Altaïr stops and stares at the sliding door. He met the famous Alex Mercer last night didn't he. He seemed a little too nice last night. Something must have been wrong with him to have acted that way. One detail did go unnoticed until now though, he looked extremely fucking tired. From all the stories Altaïr heard he would have suspected him to be a total asshole but perhaps the lack of sleep caused the issue of him being nice . Altaïr decided to shrug of the whole situation as a dream. He was pulled rapidly out of his thoughts when someone poked him in the arm, but not before he reached out and in a flash had the man's wrist bent causing a gasp of pain to come from the source of the man's wrist.

"Whoa, calm down Altaïr, it's just me!" Desmond took a step back with his hands in the air in case Altaïr decided to punch him for doing that. He put down his hands down quickly after realizing that wouldn't be the case. Altaïr just blinked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Uhm...anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and search with me and Ezio, just to see if we can find anything useful...at all. You know you can never have to many supplies," Desmond made an awkward smile, hoping to convince Altaïr to join them. It seemed to work, at least to Desmond because Altaïr nodded at him. With a huge smile, Desmond jogged off to Ezio to tell him of the good news. Meanwhile, Altaïr walked over back to his room and looked around for his equipment.

He swung open the door a little too fast, causing the force of his actions to leave a small hole in the wall from the door knob.

After Malik came in and yelled at Altaïr to 'Stop acting like a novice and shut up.' He crouched before his bed and reached under it, grabbing his custom made weapon, the hidden blade. Altaïr still remembered how had a dream, the same kind he had been having with the strange assassin like outfit, which was all white, completed with a leather like band around his waist and red strands hanging from the front and back, to top it off he had been covered with weapons. Those were the details he managed to see himself wearing. Those details were ones he kept and sketched about all day when he couldn't sleep. One night, he had a dream about the weapon he had made, a hidden blade he heard himself call it in the dream. He had assassinated someone with it. Altaïr didn't know why he did it, but the way the weapon hung on his arm was relaxing. He actually liked design so much that he locked him self away for hours on end and shooing anyone who tried to bother him. just so he could make the design reality. Finally, after he made it, he pulled it on tested it out with out any extra thought. Everything went as he planned...well almost. Not the part where he had to go to the hospital because he sliced his ring finger off on the left hand barely below the knuckle. It hurt like fuck, not like he would tell anyone that it did. They probably already had a feeling it did. But it didn't matter he had the weapon to call his own now, the stub for his ring finger reminded him of it.

Adjusting the straps so the hidden blade stayed on his arm comfortably, he then walked over to his dresser and slid the top drawer out, a little roughly since it was old and broken, and reached in and moved some clothes around and picked out his other weapon, an AK-47. As much as he loved his amazingly old sword, the gun seemed to be more reasonable. Altaïr held the AK-47 close to him as he walked out to the main room where he was greeted by Ezio and Desmond who were also ready to go with some weapons of their choices. They exchanged looks, saying silently that they were ready to go.

* * *

"I haven't really found anything...have you guys?" Desmond spoke loudly his voice which seemed to give away that he was greeting a little pissed off. Everyone was still searching, but he got a dead-panned "no" from Altaïr. Groaning, Desmond pulling away from the pile of partly destroyed boxes ( most likely from hunters busting in ) and popped his back, letting out a satisfied sigh. Desmond then turned his attention towards Altaïr, who was still searching but his body gave the appearance of having the world's weight on his shoulders. Desmond walked over but not being extremely silent he suddenly had Altaïr's questioning face turned towards him.

"Are you okay...? You look like shit." Desmond searched his face,waiting for an answer, but all he got was a lazy shrug that was so small Desmond hardly saw it. Before he knew it Desmond was facing towards his back. Altaïr seemed to be in his own little world, but he didn't tell Desmond that he could tell that he was mumbling about him. Altaïr simply rolled his eyes. He heard footsteps and stepping up swiftly he tensed in case it was an infected. He then saw Ezio jogging back with his arms holding boxes of varying supplies. "I found some first aid kits." Ezio seemed relaxed as always as he handed the boxes to Desmond to hold while Ezio slipped off his back**-**pack and took the backpack . He grabbed the first aid kits from Desmond and stuffed then carefully into the back-pack. Ezio slipped it back on before letting his eyes sweep the area before looking back at them. "Maybe looking for food would be an important thing to look for also." Desmond agreed and soon they were carefully stepping out of the mess that was blocking part of the entry way.

They began to walk towards another store that Desmond pointed out. The sound of a tank being fired near by was enough to capture their attention. The tank seemed to blasting away at a hoard of people. Altaïr had a feeling that not all the people they were killing were not only infected. But probably human. He never told a soul what he saw one day while he was out looking for supplies. He saw a 2 people about median length away from him. The girl clutched tightly to a man's arm, they both seemed to be shaking as an infected, with it's body covered with blood and an eye torn out, limped towards them. Altaïr was about to go and help, but the action was not able to be completed as soon he hear a loud noise and the next second a huge spot of blood was splattered on the very spot where the young couple once lay. Needless to say, Altaïr learned his lesson. He shook the bad memory off his mind once he realized that they were finally in front of the store, which looked like a mini market. But it worked and that's all that mattered.

After searching for a little bit they managed to pack their backpacks to what they needed, they all walked out all together. Altaïr walked a couple paces behind them, not paying attention to what they were saying. He started to space out but it ended all too soon when he heard the roar of a hunter as it charged to him. Remembering he had the AK-47 he aimed it towards the monster as it approached. He could hear distantly Desmond and Ezio yelling at him to fucking run and hide. Of course he chose to ignore it and focus on it. Suddenly a car was thrown at him and with his reflexes that seemed to be inhuman he dodged out of the way, rolling then crouching and whipping his gun back towards the hunter and he could hear in the background the car slamming into a building at incredible force. Altaïr got up from his crouching position and aimed for the head and began to shoot, causing some damage to the hunter that already seemed severely weakened. He could feel his own heart pumping from the adrenaline rush. Altaïr rolled out the way yet again as this time the Hunter tried to tackle him itself. Feeling quite bold, Altaïr went behind the hunter and continued to shoot it in the head, throwing down the gun it's self after realizing it was out of ammo. He climbed up to the back of the beast and started using his hidden blade on the spine.

The Hunter tried to rip Altaïr off his back but Altaïr had already stabbed it multiple times in the skull. He jumped off and grabbed his gun and put a new clip of ammo in it. The hunter groaned loudly in pain before falling to the ground quickly. It was dead. Altaïr stared at it for a moment. It had taken a lot of damage. He leaned closer to inspect it, it was so weird looking. Altaïr noticed how in the flesh, besides his own blade and bullet marks, there were large gash marks that weren't smoothly done. This had been the work of something. '_Or someone_' Altaïr thought to himself. The only person that probably could have done that would have to be Alex Mercer. But he didn't seem to be around.

"A-Are you okay?!" Desmond looked wide as he talked, probably fearing something horrible had happened. Altaïr just simply rolled his eyes and pointed to his outfit, which hardly had any blood on it, and it wasn't even his.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Altaïr cocked his head to the side with a sly smile.  
"You...are a crazy bastard." Ezio said tempted not to roll his eyes himself. The attention of Desmond and Ezio was moved towards the hunter and soon they too began to examine it. Both seemed oblivious to the differently made wounds. But to Altaïr, he knew the truth.

* * *

Ahhhh I took too long on this. I went on a vacation and then I was super busy. So much for being quick on the updating ;A; maybe I'll start working on the next chapter today. I'll try to include more of Alex soon.

Also thanks for the follows and reviews! I can't show how happy I am for them! :)


End file.
